The present invention relates to apparatuses for treating and working stone and, more particularly, to an improved stone burning apparatus that travels along the face of a stone slab at an adjustable rate, while the stone slab is supported upon a bed.
The working of stone is as old as antiquity itself. Stonemasons have been practicing their craft since the time of the pharaohs in ancient Egypt. Stone burning is a known part of this art, and one that treats a stone slab or monolith after it has been quarried and shaped. Stones are generally burned to transform the characteristics of their outer surfaces, increasing their non-skid properties and producing a uniform texture. Flame finishing a stone will usually improve its texture, and impart a greater frictional coefficient to its surface.
In the past, the burning of stone surfaces was largely accomplished by hand, by passing a torch over the stone surface. In recent times, attempts have been made to provide torching tools that are adjustable and pressurized. These tools control the flame concentration. Also, stenciling devices have been developed to treat specific sections of the surface of the stone.
One stone burning product is produced by Park Industries, Inc. of St. Cloud, Minn. That system moves the stone work piece relative to a stationary torch, by means of an indexing conveyor. Depending upon the size of the stone, of course, the energy required to maneuver the work piece can be significant.
The present invention seeks to automate the burning of a stone slab, or monolith, in order to improve the throughput of the burning operation.
The current invention provides an apparatus for burning a bedded stone slab with a torch that is precisely moved, and positioned with respect to the stone surface. The precision of the burn provides a uniformly textured surface. Adjusting the speed of the burn allows for the use of different gas mixtures and optimizes the time required to accomplish the task.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an automated stone burning apparatus. The apparatus comprises a bed of conveying rollers for supporting and moving a stone slab or monolith adjacent a stone burning torch. The torch is supported upon a movable carriage that traverses the length of the stone surface to be burned. The torch is also part of a burn control assembly, which moves transversely of the carriage direction. The assembly consists of a telescoping wand, which is mounted on the carriage, and which is internally driven by a rotating worm. The assembly allows the torch to be placed at a precise distance from the surface of the stone, thus ensuring an accurate and controlled burn.
An electrical motor drives the rotating worm of the assembly. The motor speed is adjustable by an electrical signal from a control unit. A gear transmission box controls the speed of a pinion gear mounted upon the assembly. The pinion gear engages a stationary rack mounted to the stone bed and drives the assembly along the length of the stone. The electrical motor also drives the gear transmission box. Adjusting the speed of the burning process allows for the use of different gas mixtures, and optimizes the throughput required to accomplish the task.
It is an object of this invention to provide an automated stone burning apparatus that provides a precise burn and improves the throughput of the stone burning process.